Incomplete
by horseaholic
Summary: Sequel to Out of Place. Please read that one first. Bridget returns, but Mark's the first to know. After seeing Maureen and Collins again, and meeting Angel and Mimi, she has to face Roger after ten years.
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Rent, only Jonathan Larson does.

So I finally got an idea for the sequel! YAY! Here, I present, Incomplete, the sequel to Out of Place. It is during Rent for the first couple of chapters, ten years after Bridget left in the original. She and Roger are now both 28; the other characters' ages, you can think up or figure out for yourself.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The phone ringing jarred Mark out of his thoughts. He was going through his latest documentary, editing footage as he went, in order to send it to _Buzzline _for his Monday deadline. Roger groaned and opened his eyes, from where he was curled up on the couch with Mimi. He looked over at Mark.

"You gonna get that?" he asked, not moving.

Mark shrugged and turned off his projector. "Sure," he said, and he went over to the phone. "We screen…" he murmured to himself in a sing-song voice.

"Speak."

But then something greatly puzzled Mark. No voice mail. No message. But there was no beep, as the person hung up, either. Mark frowned slightly and picked up the phone. "Hello?" he asked, thinking someone was still there.

At first, there was no response. Then—

"Mark?" A quiet, gentle female's voice.

Mark turned around so he couldn't see the suspicious look Roger was giving him. "Who is this?" he asked.

The answer stunned him. "It's Bridget."

Mark's eyes widened. "What?" he asked, shocked. He frowned. "Come on, Maureen, this isn't funny."

"No, Mark, I'm serious. This is Bridget. I'm sorry I haven't called in so long, but—"

"'So long?'" Mark echoed, and he lowered his voice even more. "Bridget, it's been ten years. Do you have any idea how much has changed?"

"Well… no. But could we maybe meet somewhere and talk?" Bridget asked. "I'm back in town."

Mark shook his head, still trying to soak it all in. He couldn't believe Bridget was back, and that the love of her life was right behind him, oblivious to it all. "OK, well, where do you want to meet?" he asked.

"How about the Life Café?" Bridget asked. "I have to go to work there anyway. We could talk there. Let's have lunch or something. It's on me, OK?"

Mark sighed. "Well, um… OK. OK," he said, "lunch it is. I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes, OK?"

"OK," Bridget said, and she hung up. Mark hung up as well.

"Who was that on the phone?" Roger asked, looking over at him.

Mark whirled around. "I— um— nobody," he stammered.

Roger frowned at him. "Mark, don't lie to me," he said. "Who was that on the phone? Does Maureen need help with her equipment again?"

Mark shook his head. "No, it's not her, it's, um… I have to go, Roger," he stuttered. "I need to go for a walk. I'll be back later, OK?"

Roger shrugged. "OK. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," Mark said, and he grabbed his coat and walked toward the door. Sliding it open, he said, "I'll see you later, OK?"

"OK," Roger said, and he snuggled down closer to Mimi on the couch as Mark went out the door.

Mark made it to the Life Café in record time. He walked into the café and got a table and ordered a glass of water. Anything to calm him down. He didn't know why he was so rattled like this. He hadn't really gotten to know Bridget well when she was in Scarsdale, during their senior year of high school. But he remembered the day she left as though it were yesterday.

Mark knew Roger remembered, too. He knew Roger looked at pictures and films of him and Bridget, and that he had read the letter they'd found so much he had it memorized. Mimi didn't mind. Mimi knew Bridget had been a special girl in Roger's life, and that her leaving had brought on pain and grief. Roger hadn't known how to cope with it, so when he met a pretty redhead named April, and she showed him that heroin could numb his pain and make him forget all about Bridget, he hadn't hesitated to try it. Soon, he found that it was the only thing that could keep him from thinking of Bridget. Then April killed herself, following finding out she and Roger were both positive, and Roger hit rock bottom. Collins had come home from college and helped Mark to get Roger clean.

Not long after April died, he had met Mimi, and they had talked about Bridget sometimes. Their relationship was straightforward, mainly because they were both HIV-positive and didn't have to worry about one giving it to the other. Roger did, however, often struggle to get Mimi to clean up and become heroin-free. That was the only thing that sometimes strained their relationship.

Mark turned around as he heard a gentle tinkling noise, as the Life Café's door opened. He saw a tall young woman with long brown hair walk into the café and indicated to the hostess that she was meeting him there. He walked up to her and slowly took her in. She was thinner than the last time he had seen her, and she was taller, but besides that, it was the same old Bridget. Mark was speechless, so he simply opened his arms and she joined him in a friendly hug.

"Hi," he finally said, looking down at her. "Wow, Bridget, I… I don't know what to say. Does 'welcome back' even begin to cover it?"

Bridget smiled. "It works," she said. "How have you been, Mark?"

"I've been OK," Mark said. "No, I change my mind; 'OK' doesn't begin to cover it."

Bridget looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked him.

"I mean… well, Bridget, there's a lot that has gone on here, and back home at Scarsdale, since you left," Mark said hesitantly.

Bridget's face fell. "Like what?" she asked.

"Like… look, do you really want to hear it all here?" Mark asked her. "We could go somewhere else more… private… after you're done with work here, to talk about it?"

Bridget shrugged. "If you want to," she said.

Mark nodded. "I do," he said. "I don't want to keep you from your job."

"OK, we'll meet up somewhere later. Do you have a place in mind?"

"Well, how about Tompkins Square Park?" Mark asked. "It's quiet and away from the loft. It's like its own little world inside the city. It's a good place to go, especially if you're new in town."

"OK," Bridget said, smiling, and she went back to work after they had a short lunch.

* * *

"So, um, how has Roger been since I left?" Bridget asked Mark, as they sat across from each other on the grass at Tompkins Square Park after she got off work for the day.

"Well…" Mark began. "It's complicated, Bridget."

"How's it complicated?" Bridget asked.

"I don't know how much about Roger, from when you left, he would want you to know yet," Mark said. "I mean, before he even knows you're back?"

"Well, OK," Bridget said, "what _can _you tell me about him— or anyone else— that's happened since I left?"

"Well, Collins is gay," Mark began, and he searched her face for any sign of judgment, but there was none.

Bridget nodded. "OK," she said, "and is he happy?"

"Yeah, he's great," Mark said. "He came out right after he graduated. He didn't want his parents to know until then, in case something bad would happen once they found out. But to his surprise, they're very accepting of it, so he's much happier."

"That's good."

Mark felt suddenly uncomfortable. "But like I said, you really should talk to Roger, and soon, OK?"

"OK, I will, soon," Bridget said, putting her hand on Mark's. "Calm down, Mark, it's OK. So what about Maureen and Cat? What's going on with them?"

"Cat's gone," Mark said. "She and Benny… well, they had a massive fight once you left… It was really bad. Benny was so pissed that Cat had kept something like that from him, you and the baby and you leaving… he broke up with her after calling her really nasty names and threatening her a lot, and she moved to Tampa. We've only heard from Cat a couple times since then. About two years ago, Benny met a rich girl named Alison Grey and married her for her money."

"Oh no," Bridget said, her hand flying up to her mouth. "Was that my fault?"

"No," Mark said, "not really, anyway. They had been getting tired of each other after a while. It wasn't just you that caused their break-up."

"OK," Bridget said, "so what about Maureen?"

"Maureen?" Mark said. "Oh boy, well… first off, she's still as much of a drama queen as she was ten years ago, only now she puts it into protests against Benny, for taking away her performance space to build flats and recording studios."

Bridget grinned. "That sounds just like Maureen," she said, laughing.

"And she left me for a lesbian."

Bridget's mouth fell open. "_What?_"

Mark smiled grimly. "She did. Her name is Joanne. She's a lawyer."

Bridget nodded sadly. "I see," she said. "Well, that's… I'm sorry, Mark."

Mark shrugged. "It's OK, I'm over it," he said. "Oh, hey, you should know…"

"What?" Bridget asked.

"Remember Mimi, that little girl you said you used to baby-sit when you were down in Mexico?" Mark asked her.

"Yeah— how'd you find out about Mimi?" Bridget asked.

"Roger told me everything after you left," Mark said, looking down at her. "I hope you don't mind."

"No, it's OK," Bridget said. "What about her?"

"Well, Roger told me you still remembered her last name," Mark said. "And believe it or not… she's here in the East Village."

Bridget's eyebrows rose. "What? No way. Seriously?" she asked excitedly.

"Seriously," Mark said. "You can meet her, um, again, if you want. I can get Mimi and Collins and Maureen and we can get together at the Life Café or something. Oh, and you should meet Angel."

"Who is she?" Bridget asked.

"Well, she is technically a 'he'," Mark answered. "Angel is a cross-dresser, a transvestite."

"Oh, OK," Bridget said. "What's she like?"

"Well, she's… flawless," Mark said, after searching for a moment for the right word, and he smiled serenely. "She's not afraid to live life for today and she doesn't let her HIV get her down. She's Collins' lover, too."

Bridget smiled. "I'm glad he finally found someone," she said.

"So are we," Mark said. "But I suppose we should get going, huh? I'll call you in the next couple of days, and we can get together at the café, OK? That'll give you some more time to settle in."

"OK," Bridget said. "But I don't have much to settle into, Mark. It's just a two-bedroom flat down on Avenue A and Eleventh."

"Really?" Mark asked. "That's only a block away from us. And all this time, we didn't know you were here?"

Bridget smiled grimly as they stood up. "Well, it has been tough to come back," Bridget said. "I looked you guys up, since I knew Roger had always wanted to come here and hazard a guess at rock stardom. But with all that happened… well, it took me a while to even sum up the courage to call."

"I'm glad you did," Mark said, putting his arm around her. "Well, come on, you've got people to meet and ghosts to face."

"Yeah, I guess I do," Bridget said, and she hugged him before they left.

* * *

OK, so I decided to quit with all the line and italic stuff for my author notes, because that gets to be too annoying to have to do over and over again... therefore, it's gone, and now I use this. The next chapter will be up ASAP. Bridget will meet Mimi and Angel (yes, she's around, at least for a while; are you amazed that I am actually writing a partly-AU story? LOL), and after seeing Collins again, Bridget will finally get to see Roger for the first time in ten years. Please tune in to see what I have planned next. Chapter 2 will be up ASAP, possibly not for a couple of weeks, though, since I'm leaving tomorrow for two weeks.

Until next time, lots of love,

Renthead07


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Hey, Roger, do you want to go to the Life Café and get a bite to eat?" Mark asked, looking over at Roger, who was sitting on the window seat and picking at his guitar.

"No, thanks," Roger said.

"Are you sure?" Mark asked him.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Roger said. "I need to think for a while. I want to write a song again. I can't do that with you three around."

"OK, sorry," Mark said, and he watched Roger go into his room and the door shut.

Roger walked over to his bed and sat down on it. He looked over at his dresser and noticed an envelope on top of it. He sighed. Inside the envelope was a letter from Bridget. Roger had read it so many times, that he now had it memorized.

_Dear Roger,_

_Baby, about what happened, I really messed up and I know it. It never should have happened, but it was not your fault. I initiated it. I should take all the blame. I hope you aren't in too much trouble from it. But I need time to think about it all, OK? I'm so angry with my mom right now for sending me away, I can't stand to talk to her, or even think about her, right now. I know we could have tried to make it work, but she wouldn't allow it. Please don't take it out on her, though. Although I'm angry with her for sending me away from you, what she did was only for the best for me. They'll help me at the unwed mothers' home that I'm going, and when the baby's born, I don't really know what I'm going to do. When I do decide, I know you might be angry with me for making that decision without you, but at this point, I have to. I can't raise a baby by myself, and I'm not even sure if we could even do it together, barely out of high school without jobs. I'll try to explain everything to you when I think of how to explain it, OK? I love you more than anything in the world, and I always will. I just need time. I will come back, I will find you again, I promise you that, as soon as things are sorted out and taken care of. Please forgive me._

_All my love,_

_Bridget_

Roger picked up the letter and read it again, though he didn't really need to. When he was finished, he frowned and crumpled up the letter in frustration. He heard a door open and looked around. Mimi walked into the room.

"Hey, are you OK?" she asked. She noticed the crumpled letter in his hands and gave him a significant look. "It's Bridget again, isn't it?"

Roger sighed. "Yeah, it is," he said. "I'm sorry, Mims. I just keep thinking about her and how she left, and I'm afraid she's out there, doing nasty stuff like drugs, and maybe dead somewhere. I haven't heard one word from her since she left and I found this. There are so many questions I have to ask her, so many things that were left unfinished back then." He looked down at her. "You know I love you, though, right?"

Mimi nodded. "I know," she said. "But you loved Bridget, too. I'm not gonna change that. Not even her leaving is gonna change that." Mimi smiled. "It's OK, I understand."

Roger smiled wearily down at her. "Thanks," he said. Then something occurred to him. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, do you remember her at all?"

"You mean, from when you said she was in Mexico?" Mimi asked him. Roger nodded. "Yeah, I do, somewhat. I remember she used to always take us to Veracruz, to the ocean, and we'd swim in it all day and we'd eat lunch on the beach and go to all the little shops and look around. Sometimes she'd get us stuff, too. And I remember the day she had to leave, because of her dad, but that's all."

"Oh, OK," Roger said. "I was just wondering. I'm sorry I'm getting like this, Mims. I don't mean to."

"I know," Mimi said, ruffling his long blonde hair, "it's OK. I love you, Roger."

"I love you, too, Mimi," Roger said, and he kissed her deeply.

"Hey, Collins?" Mark asked, going over to Collins, where he was sitting on the couch with Angel, and they were talking.

"Yeah, Mark?" Collins asked, looking up at him.

"Would you and Angel like to come have lunch with me at the Life today?" Mark asked him. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Collins' eyebrows rose. "Oh, really?" he asked, looking interested. "New girlfriend?"

"No," Mark said, "she's not my new girlfriend. But she is an old friend of ours."

"Hmm, what do you think, Baby?" Collins asked, looking down at Angel.

"I say we go," Angel said, looking up at him. "You know me; I'm always willing to meet new people."

"OK, then we'll go, as soon as we can get Mimi away from Roger," Collins said. "What time, Mark?"

"Um, I don't know, how about Noon?" Mark asked.

"OK, Noon it is," Collins said, and he lay back with Angel again.

Mark went over to the phone and dialed Bridget's flat. She didn't answer; he figured she was at work already. So he tried her cell phone. She wasn't answering that, either, so he left her a message. "Hey, it's Mark. I just wanted to let you know that Collins, Angel, Mimi, Maureen, and I will meet you at the Life at Noon. We'll have lunch together, OK? See you then."

Mark hung up, smiling, and went over to his projector to continue editing his footage.

* * *

"Oh my God," Maureen practically shrieked in Mark's ear, as they walked into the Life Café, "is that really who I think it is?" She was jumping up and down with glee.

"Well, I don't know; why don't you go over to her and find out?" Mark asked, feigning innocence. Maureen smacked him playfully and he laughed. "Hey, knock it off."

"But this can't be," Collins said, shaking his head, as Bridget saw them and walked over, smiling. "Bridget, is it really you?"

Bridget smiled. "Yes, Collins, it's me," she said, looking up at him.

"Well, then, come here and give me a hug," Collins said, and she grinned as she went over and they hugged. "Baby girl, what happened to you? I mean, back then?"

Bridget sighed. "It's a long story, Collins," she said sadly. "If you really want to know about it, then I suggest we sit down somewhere." She turned to Maureen, who was bouncing on her toes, waiting impatiently for her hug. "Hi, Mo."

"Bree, I'm so glad to see you!" Maureen squealed, and she engulfed Bridget in a bear hug.

Bridget laughed. "I'm glad to see you, too, Mo," she said. "But would you let up a little, please? I can hardly breathe…"

"Oh… sorry," Maureen said, and she let go.

"Are you on break?" Collins asked Bridget. "We don't want to impose if you're working."

"Yeah, I can take my break now," Bridget said. "I'll be right back, OK?"

"OK," Collins said, and he got a table for him, Angel, Bridget, Mimi, and Mark. Bridget went over to her manager and asked if she could take her break, and then she went back over to them.

"I have half an hour," she said. "I'm off at five, though, if you guys want to get together then for dinner or something?"

"OK, we'll keep that in mind," Collins said. He waited patiently for her to begin.

"Well, I don't really know where to start," Bridget said. "You guys know about me and Roger that Christmas Eve, right?"

"Yes," Mark and Collins said, but Angel and Mimi looked confused.

"Oh, sorry," Bridget said, suddenly remembering, "I guess we should do introductions first." She looked at Mimi and Angel. "I'm Bridget. Um, I guess you could say I'm Roger's ex-girlfriend."

Angel and Mimi smiled warmly and shook her hand individually. "I remember you," Mimi said, "at least a little, from when you were down in Mexico with my family."

"It's nice to meet you, Bridget," Angel said. "Roger's talked about you a lot."

"I remember you too, Mimi," Bridget said, smiling back at her. "I remember you and your little brother, Juan, from when I was in Mexico. How's he doing?"

"He's not," Mimi said, and her face fell. "He OD'd on blow last year, the stupid fucker. All I got was a letter telling me so."

Bridget's face fell as well. "I'm sorry," she said, looking at Mimi. "Are you doing OK?"

"Yeah, I'm all right," Mimi said. "Only problem is, I got into stupid shit like that, too, once I came to the U.S. I'm positive."

"Me, too, Bridget," Angel admitted, looking at her seriously.

"I'm sorry, guys," Bridget said, looking at them. "You don't deserve that, none of you do."

"We're OK with it, though," Collins said, after looking at Angel and Mimi. "We're all on good meds and stuff. But now that we've gotten introductions taken care of, go on with your story, Baby girl."

"OK," Bridget said, and she took a deep breath. "Well, I got pregnant soon after that. Maureen took me to her doctor and Doctor Campbell basically did me a favor by giving me an ultrasound to make sure." She gave Maureen a smile and then her face clouded. "I was scared, you guys," she said, looking around at them all. "I didn't know how to raise a child on my own back then, and I was a stupid kid."

"You weren't stupid, Baby girl," Collins said, putting his hand over hers. "You just made a mistake, that's all."

Bridget nodded. "Yeah," she said, but she didn't sound convinced. "So, anyway, I told my mom I was pregnant when I was almost three months along. She got angry and told me she was going to send me away to a home for unwed mothers." Bridget looked down. "I had a spare key to Roger's house, so when I knew nobody was there, I went and left him a letter, saying I was sorry and everything."

"Yeah, we've seen it," Mimi said. "Actually, he was just looking at it this morning, thinking about you."

Bridget looked up at her. "Really?" she asked. "And you're sure you don't mind?"

"No," Mimi said, "it's fine. I understand that he loved you. He can love me at the same time."

Bridget nodded. "After the baby was born, I called my mom and talked to her for a few minutes. I said that it was a girl and that I named her Charlotte. Charlotte Catherine Davis, after Cat. I looked at her once after she was born, and then they took her away. I went back to Scarsdale and lived with my mom for a while, but after a couple years, I left and came here to get a job." She indicated to the café. "And here I am."

"Wow," Maureen said, "Roger's gonna be pretty shocked when he hears all that."

Bridget nodded. "Yeah, I know," she said.

"So when are you going to talk to him?" Maureen asked.

Bridget looked scared. "Talk to him?" she echoed. "You really think I can just— just _talk _to him, after all these years, after what I did to him, after what I left him to?"

"Bridget, you have no idea how much he wants to say to you, how many unanswered questions he has," Mimi said. "If you want us to help you out with seeing him again, we can."

Bridget narrowed her eyes, slightly suspicious. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, can you just trust us?" Mimi asked, looking at her.

Bridget sighed. "All right," she said. "I have to get back to work now, though. You guys"— she flourished her hands at them— "go ahead and work up a plan, if you want."

"OK," they said together, smiling at her.

* * *

I know, I know, you guys wanted Bridget to see Roger right after that. But that hasn't worked out yet, and this is already seven pages, so I had to divide it up somehow. I promise it will happen in the next chapter, though, I've already got some of that written up. It's going to lapse to around January of 1991, though, so be prepared for Mimi and Angel no longer being around. Sorry, I'm not one to write AU stories for long. I like to stick to what Larson had in mind, which was Angel dying, and even though Mimi came back to life, alas, the producers and Columbus said she probably only had a week at the most. For me, it's two weeks, no particular reason why.

Quick note to chocoluvr: no, there is no particular _romantic _reason in mind, why I had Bridget see Mark first. It was him or Collins, so I chose him. Maybe there is a particular reason my brain had in mind; but if there is, I don't know it yet. That's OK, though, right? And I don't think you read the original. If you have, let me know; but if you haven't, that is probably why you're really confused. This is a sequel, after all!

In the next chapter or two (not sure which yet), Roger _is _going to meet Bridget, and then he's going to have a fight with Mark, Bridget, and the others about them hiding the fact that Bridget was back already from him. Maybe I'm not explaining things very well, but I don't want to give it all away!

Next chapter won't be up for two weeks, since I'm leaving tomorrow until roughly the 21st of July (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, YAY!) Sorry. I get _very_ excited over something like this. As always, don't forget to review. Thank you to rosablasifann08 and chocoluvr for reviewing so far. I love feedback.

Until next time, lots of love,

Renthead07


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, I updated! Can you believe it? LOL. I know I said I was going into complete isolation until I was done reading Deathly Hallows... but I actually haven't had that much time to read my copy (curses!) But I have the next two-and-a-half weeks to do that. I mainly haven't had time because my family has been bugging me about various things (and yes, torturing me about it; my dad read online who dies and he keeps asking me if I want to know, and then I yell at him, LOL. I'm staying on SAFE sites; FFN, avoiding the Harry Potter story board; Hotmail; and others, LOL.) Anyways, here's chapter 3!

Quick note to chocolateluvr: In case you missed my note at the beginning of chapter 2, which was only recently edited in, this story is a sequel. You are, perhaps, thinking that Mark is the object of Bridget's affection, due to the phone call in chapter 1, but he's not, and never will be. They are just friends. Since you are confused, just in case, I would recommend reading Out of Place first. That should clear several things up for you that you seem to be confused about. Any other questions, feel free to Email me, OK?

Enjoy this next chapter. As promised, Bridget finally confronts Roger!

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Six months later..._

Bridget was wiping down tables in the Life Café, when she looked up and received a shock. Roger had walked into the café. He obviously had no idea she was here. Bridget slapped down her rag and rushed into the back storage room. She nearly tripped and fell over her manager, Ruth, who was stocking shelves.

"Bridget, what's going on?" she asked, obviously in an irritable mood today. "What'd you have to come running in here for like that? Didn't you remember I was in here? You're supposed to be washing tables."

"I know, Ruth, I'm sorry," Bridget stammered, "but my boyfriend is here— at least, that's what he used to be. It's a long story."

"Give me the Reader's Digest version of it," Ruth said, looking at her as Bridget sat down on the floor next to her.

"Roger and me— high school sweethearts— we, um, made love on Christmas Eve, our senior year— I got pregnant and had to leave. I had no choice, my mom sent me to a home for unwed mothers, until after the baby was born." She put her face in her hands, as she began to cry. "I remember the day I left like it was yesterday. It was awful." Tears sprang to her eyes and fell down her cheeks. "Not a day has gone by in ten years that I haven't thought about him or our daughter. I gave her up for adoption at the home. Her name was Charlotte Catherine Davis, after one of my best friends back home in Scarsdale, Catherine. I miss her so much, and I barely even met her." She looked up at Ruth. "I'm so scared to see Roger again. I'm afraid to face him. What if he blows up at me or shuts me out?"

"You know, honey, I don't think he'll do either of those things," Ruth said to her, gently grasping her by her arms. "You said you were gone for ten years now?" Bridget nodded. "I bet he has so much to say to you, so many questions for both of you to ask and answer. Just go talk to him, OK? You can have as long as you need. You sound you and he had quite the history."

"We were so stupid; we thought we were invincible," Bridget said bitterly.

"Maybe you did, but you weren't stupid," Ruth said. "You were just living life. You didn't know any different. Just go talk to him, OK, honey? That's all you can do for now."

Bridget took a deep breath. "OK, I will," she said, and she opened the door. "Wish me luck."

"You'll be fine," Ruth said, and Bridget went back out, closing the door behind herself.

She walked back to the table and finished wiping it down. She saw Roger sit down and she brought him a menu. "Thanks," he said, glancing up at her for a split second, and then he went back to his menu. Bridget brought him silverware wrapped in a napkin and then he looked up at her to order.

"I think I'll have a— oh, my God," he said, as he realized who he was looking at, "B-Bridget?"

Tears welled up in Bridget's eyes, as she nodded, and she put her hand over her mouth to hold back a sob.

"Oh, my God, Bridget, w-what are you doing here?" he asked in shock. He stood up and slowly approached her and hugged her, feeling a shiver go down his spine at her touch.

"I work here," Bridget said, and she wrapped her arms tighter around his back. "God, Roger, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't want to leave. I had no choice."

"I know, sweetie, I know," Roger said, feeling immense relief flood through him. He took her face in his hands and gazed into her blue eyes, which were a little darker with age. "Maureen told me everything when she was at my house, right before you left. Baby, I'm so sorry, too. I really fucked up."

"We both did, Roger," Bridget said, nodding and looking up at him. "I mean, remember, I initiated it?"

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have listened or something," Roger said vaguely. Then he looked down at her again. "What happened to the baby? I mean, I know you left, but you didn't get a…?"

"No, I didn't get an abortion," Bridget said. "Even if I had wanted to, I was too far along, and I knew that. I gave her up for adoption. I had to. I couldn't raise her by myself. And before you say so, Roger Davis, even if you had been with me," she added firmly, "we wouldn't have made it. It would have just been too hard."

"Maybe," Roger said hesitantly. "Bridget, if it weren't for your letter, assuring me you had money and were safe and stuff, I would have thought you were dead by now."

"I know," Bridget said, closing her eyes as Roger put his hand on her cheek. "Baby, I'm so sorry. If I could have done anything different…"

"I know," Roger said, looking down at her. "I know. It's OK."

But suddenly, the flame that had flared in Roger's chest, upon first seeing Bridget, was gone. Now he just wanted to be alone and soak it all in. He walked away from Bridget and closed his eyes painfully.

"Bridget, I've changed a lot, too, you know," he said.

"I know, Roger, I realize that," Bridget said.

"No, you don't know," Roger said, suddenly turning around angrily. "You have _no _idea how much I've gone through since then."

Bridget looked at him sadly. "What do you mean?" she asked, taking his hands in hers. "Tell me, Roger."

"After you left, I was a mess, Bridget," Roger said. "I met a pretty redhead after I finally got the strength to get out of the house. I didn't go to college because she got me into drugs. I tried to get off the heroin in rehab, but really, it took Mark, Collins, and Benny to get me off it. I started withdrawal after I found April dead in the bathroom at the Loft. She'd killed herself, because she'd found out she had HIV/AIDS. She couldn't handle that she'd thrown her life away for smack, and if she had it, I had it, too, because we shared needles a lot." He looked at Bridget, who was looking stunned. "Yes, Bridget, I'm positive, HIV-positive."

"Was that my fault, Roger?" Bridget asked, looking terrified. "I mean, I caused you all that pain by leaving. If I hadn't, then you'd be OK?"

"No, I don't think you running away to come back to me would have changed or solved anything, Bridget," Roger said. "You would have seen me with April. I'm glad you didn't. The reason I got into it was because I needed to numb my pain, and she was very… persuasive."

Bridget nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, Roger," she said. "What else is there?"

"About a year after April killed herself, I was clean and met Mimi," Roger said. "She teased me about being clean, but once we found out we both had HIV and didn't have to be careful in our relationship, we fell in love and I tried to persuade her to clean up. But after Angel died, I ran away to Santa Fe, and Mimi dropped out of rehab. January eighth of last year, she finally passed away from AIDS complications."

Bridget's hand leapt to her mouth again. "Oh no, Roger, I'm so sorry," she said. "I had no idea or I would have wanted to see her before that."

"I know, it's OK," Roger said. "It was almost three months ago now. I'm doing OK."

"I'm glad," Bridget said. She stood up. "Well, thanks for telling me. Roger, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner about our baby. I was scared."

"I know, it's OK," Roger said, putting his hand on hers. "You're back now. That's all that matters."

Bridget smiled. "Well, I should get back to work," she said. "I'll stop by the Loft later, OK?"

"OK," Roger said, and he smiled at her as she left.

* * *

Yay! Bridget met Roger again! See, I told you I'd have that happen in chapter three— and I did! In the next chapter, the Bohemians will be coming back, and… well, we'll see where I take it from there. Ideas and suggestions from readers are always appreciated. Not sure if I'd use them, but I'd definitely like to see them. As always, I love feedback, so don't forget to review.

P.S. This will probably be one of the _very _few (as in, only a couple) updates I post up while I'm reading _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_! Sorry. Once I'm done, I'll be updating like crazy, because I have five more chapters of this, and then I've even got the sequel to Deviant Beauty nearly finished. Just be patient, OK? That's all here from me.

Until next time, lots of love,

Renthead07


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Hey, where have you been?" Mark asked Roger, as he came into the Loft.

"I was at the Life," Roger said, "and do you know who I saw there?"

"No," Mark said innocently, "who?"

"Bridget," Roger said. "She's living here in the village, and I didn't even know it. When do you suppose she would have bucked up the courage to talk to me, if I hadn't walked in today?"

"I don't know, Roger," Mark said. He looked up at Roger. "So, how was it?"

"Terrifying, and at the same time, a huge relief," Roger said, cocking his head as he spoke. He looked at Mark. "Mark, did you know she was back?" he asked, trying not to sound accusatory. Mark bit his lip and Roger eyed him suspiciously. "Well, did you?"

"Yes, Rog, I did," Mark said. "But she wasn't ready to see you or talk to you yet. Besides, at the time, you were with Mimi. I know Bridget was friends with Mimi down in Mexico and stuff, but don't you think it would have been frustrating for her to see you with Mimi?"

Roger considered that for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said. "But I still wish you would have told me."

"Yeah, you're right," Mark said. "I'm sorry, Rog. But she's back now and things can get back to normal, right?"

"Yeah," Roger said, "but I don't know how long that'll take. I don't want to rush things with her this time, if anything even happens at all. Things got really fucked up the last time we rushed our relationship."

Mark nodded. "I know," he said, putting his hand on Roger's shoulder. "Just trust yourself, OK?"

"OK," Roger said, smiling at Mark.

* * *

That afternoon, Bridget walked up to the Loft and knocked on the door. It slid open to reveal Mark.

"Hi, Mark," she said, smiling at him.

"Hey, Bridget," Mark said, smiling at her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good, thank you," Bridget said, smiling at him. "Is Roger around?"

"He's in the shower," Mark said. "He only got up about half an hour ago."

"Really?" Bridget asked curiously. "It's almost one in the afternoon."

"Yeah, well, it's risky to wake him up before Noon, except for him to take his AZT," Mark said, grinning. Bridget laughed, and Mark realized just how much he'd missed his friend's laugh, since she had left. "Do you want to come inside and sit down and wait for him?"

"Sure, thanks," Bridget said, and they went into the main living area and sat down. "So, is everybody else supposed to come around today?"

"Yeah, more than likely," Mark said.

"OK, good, I'd like to see Mo again," Bridget said.

"Yeah, she'll be excited to see you again, too," Mark said. "Ten bucks says she's been bugging Joanne about it since you came back."

Bridget laughed. "I wouldn't doubt it," she said. "Say, you know what we should do?"

"What?" Mark asked.

"We should look up Cat in Tampa and call her," Bridget said. "I mean, think about how much she's missed since she left after Benny dumped her?"

"You know, that's a great idea," Mark said. "Let's do it."

"OK. And maybe she can meet Alison," Bridget said.

"Maybe," Mark said. "We'll see how Benny feels about Cat being here in the first place, even if it's just a visit. Alison is pretty nice, if you get to know her, but Benny doesn't treat her very well, and Maureen and Roger hate her. They think she turned Benny against us."

Bridget's eyebrows rose. "Oh," she said, "and did she?"

"No, she actually defends us about Benny and his flopping leases, when she's not grieving over a dead dog," Mark said. Bridget looked at him, surprised, and he waved his hand at her. "It's a long story. I'll tell you later. Anyway, Roger and Mo still seem to think she's evil, because she's rich, which she really isn't, and they demonize her and Benny."

Bridget nodded. "That's too bad," she said. "I'd like to meet her sometime, too."

"OK, I'll tell Benny to bring her with him, if he drops by next time," Mark said.

"OK," Bridget said.

As they reached a pause in their conversation, there was a distraction. Roger had come out of the bathroom, dressed in nothing but a towel, on his way to his bedroom. He glanced at Mark, took one look at Bridget, and ran, blushing, to his bedroom.

As the door slammed, Bridget winced and giggled. Covering her mouth, trying not to laugh, she looked at Mark, who was grinning. "Oh no," she said, "I didn't want to see him again right away like that." She looked at Mark suspiciously. He was choking down a laugh. "Mark, did you know he would do that?"

Mark burst out laughing. "Of course, I knew," he teased her. "Roger always does that." Roger came out to the living room, his face still red. "Hey, Roger," he added innocently.

"That's the last time I come out of the bathroom naked again," Roger said, laughing as he sat down on the couch next to Bridget and put his arm around her. "Sorry, Baby."

"It's OK, Rog," Bridget said, laughing. "It was quite funny."

"Yeah, maybe for you," Roger teased. "Are you just stopping by?"

"No, actually, I get off work at Noon on Fridays," Bridget said, looking at Mark, "and I think Mark might have been in on that, too."

Mark grinned and Roger looked at him. "Oh, OK, I'll be sure to remember that when I wake up late again on a Friday," Roger said, laughing.

"Mark, do you have a phonebook?" Bridget asked.

"Yeah, but you might have to call an operator and collect call instead, to get a Florida number," Mark said.

"Yeah, you're right," Bridget said. "Is it OK if I use your phone? I'll pay whatever charge I rack up, when your bill comes."

"OK, thanks, Bridget," Mark said, smiling at her, and she went to make the call.

* * *

A few minutes later, she had Cat's number and was waiting for her to pick up. Mark and Roger listened to Bridget's side of the conversation, as she spoke to Cat for the first time in ten years. "Hi, Cat? This is Bridget… Yes, way… How have you been? I know, it's been forever… I'm sorry I didn't call, but things weren't working out for me for… well, a really long time… You're living in Tampa now, right? I'm in East Village, about a block away from Roger and Mark's loft… Yeah, you should definitely come visit… It'd be like old times… No, sorry, hon, Benny got married… Yeah, we'll save up and help you with that plane ticket, all right? Yes, I'll write to you, explaining everything… Oh, OK, I'll talk to you later, then, all right? Bye."

Bridget hung up and turned around. Roger and Mark were looking at her expectantly. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Well, what did she say?" they asked.

"Not much; just that she wants me to write to her and that she was really glad to finally have heard from me," Bridget said. She turned back to the phone, with her hand outstretched, but closed it again. "Damn… I forgot to apologize to her about Benny."

"Bridget, what have I told you ten times already?" Mark asked her. "I told you, Benny and Cat's breakup was not your fault."

"Yeah, well, I still feel guilty, though," Bridget said.

"Well, don't, OK?" Mark asked her.

"OK, OK, I won't," Bridget said. "So, can we call everybody and have them over?"

"Sure," Mark said, and he went to the phone.

* * *

Hey, everybody, thanks for reading. Like I said in the summary, Cat may return and Alison may appear. I only recently realized that I'd been misspelling her (Alison's) name for months! Oh well; instead of going back and editing it wherever it appears in stories, which usually ends up with me screwing up and stuff, I'll just make sure to correct it in the future.

Also, for future debate or discussion (and this is random), Mark's hair is red, not blonde! We'll se what kind of opinions and arguments that brings up, LOL. I have pictures to back up my 'red' side! Once you see it, it's obvious, and you'll never miss it again.

As always, don't forget to review. I love feedback.

Quick note to missxflawless: I'm not quite sure how you missed Bridget meeting Angel, since that was a big (about half or more) part of chapter 2. But yes, now the story is post Rent, in case you're confused, which means Angel is dead, since she does die in the movie and musical. However, since the producers said in the movie commentary, that Mimi would most likely only have a week after her miraculous recovery from her overdose, she always dies eventually in my post Rent stories. Sorry if you don't like that, but that's how I roll. Anyways, I hope I cleared up your confusion and that I continue to see your opinions and feedback in the future.

Until next time, lots of love,

Renthead07


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

A few days later, the Bohemian gang was returning from dinner at the Life Café, when Roger pulled Bridget aside. "Can I ask you something?" he asked her.

Bridget nodded. "Sure, what's up?"

"I know this may be rather forward of me, and I realize that you have only been in East Village for a couple months…" Roger began. "But what would you say to, um, being my girlfriend again? You know, starting over, getting back to the way things used to be, before all the bad stuff happened?"

Bridget silently looked into Roger's Kryptonite-green eyes, as she considered his request for several moments. They were the same eyes she'd left ten years ago, the same eyes she'd longed to return to since that fateful day. She toyed with his floppy blonde hair, for a moment, and he closed his eyes and sighed, relaxing and enjoying it.

"OK," she said finally, and he opened his eyes again. "We can start over… try again."

Roger pulled her close to him and gently kissed her forehead. "OK, thank you, Baby," he said. "If I do anything that you don't like, just say so, OK?"

"OK," Bridget said, and they ran together to catch up with the group.

"Hey, what happened back there?" Collins asked, looking at Roger and Bridget, whose arms were around each other's waists.

"We just patched things up, Collins," Bridget said, looking up at him. "We're starting over."

"So, you two are an item now?" Maureen asked. Bridget and Roger nodded slowly and looked at each other. Maureen squealed with delight and bounded forward to hug Bridget. "Oh, my God, I'm so happy for you both!"

"Thanks, Mo, we appreciate the enthusiasm, which you've never lacked," Bridget said, laughing. Maureen nodded and laughed, too.

* * *

When they got back to the Loft, Roger turned to Bridget again and looked into her eyes. "OK, I know we said we'd take it slow," he said, "but would you like to move in with Mark and me at the Loft? I swear, there's no strings attached. But it would cut rent even more and we'd be able to see a lot more of each other."

He put his hand on her cheek, but she took it off and held hands with him instead. He tried not to show his disappointment. "Um… not just yet," she said. "I mean, I'm still getting used to the village and being back and all."

She looked up at him, but she hadn't asked if that was OK with him. He knew he would just have to accept her decision, even if he didn't like it at all.

"OK, I can live with that," Roger said, smiling at her. "Just let me or Mark know when, OK?"

"OK, I will," Bridget promised him. Roger smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

Bridget looked up one night, a few days later, when she heard a knock on the door. She set down her pen and closed her notebook, which she was writing in, and went to answer it. She wasn't exactly surprised to see it was Roger.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey, yourself," Roger said. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to a movie and get some dinner."

Bridget smiled. "Sure, that would be nice," she said. "Thanks, Roger. Can I have, um, say, half an hour to get ready?"

"Oh, is that all?" Roger teased. He laughed as she smacked him playfully. "Sure, I'll just go for a walk or something, and I'll be back for you at six, OK?"

"OK," Bridget said, smiling at him, and then he left. Bridget turned around and rushed upstairs. She showered in a record time of ten minutes, and then she went into her closet to find something special to wear. She ended up picking a strapless, long, green, sparkly dress, which she hadn't been able to fit into since before she had gotten pregnant her senior year. But tonight, she felt, was the right time to wear it, so she slipped into it, surprised at how well it hugged her figure.

She was just finishing fixing her hair for the last time, when the doorbell rang again. She put the last few bobby pins into place, and then ran down to meet Roger.

"Hey, are you ready to— wow," Roger said, when Bridget swung open the door. "Now I feel seriously underdressed, Baby."

Bridget laughed. "Don't worry about it, Baby," she said, coming outside. "You look fine to me. I'm digging the offset grunge look."

Roger smiled. "Well, thanks," he said, taking her hand. "So, here should we go? Carter's Bistro?"

"What? Roger, that's the most expensive restaurant in town," Bridget said, looking at him, surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Anything for my girl," Roger said, smiling and kissing her.

"Mm, it's hard to believe how much I've missed that," Bridget said, as Roger nuzzled her neck. When Roger was silently for a little too long after she said that, she looked up at him and quietly asked, "You never really did get over me, did you?"

"No, Baby, I really didn't," Roger said, sighing and looking down at her. "But I swear to you, I will never hurt you again, and I'll be OK with whatever you want or don't want, OK? I don't want to ruin my second chance." He looked down at her.

"I know," Bridget said, caressing his face, "and I know you won't. I trust you."

"I trust you, too, Baby," Roger said, and he kissed her passionately. He was surprised, and slightly annoyed, when she lightly batted him on the side of the head and pulled away from his lips. "What?" he asked.

"We should get going," she said pointedly.

"Oh, right, sorry," he said immediately, afraid he had done something wrong.

"It's OK, Baby, I'm not saying I didn't like it."

"Was that too fast?"

"Not exactly."

"'Not exactly'?"

"OK, no; you know I'd say so, if it was."

Roger nodded. "You're right," he said, and he put his arm around her and they left.

* * *

OK, so yes, things are getting slightly more serious between Roger and Bridget; but like they'd said before, they are going to take it slow. Reviews are, of course, appreciated. Chapter 6 will be up ASAP. Please continue to tune in to what I have planned next.

Until next time, lots of love,

Renthead07


	6. Chapter 6

I know it's shorter than usual, but these next couple of chapters may be that way, because, as of this point, I'm running out of ideas. Enjoy anyway. And no, Rosablasifann08, Bridget is never going to die. I promise you that. Read on.

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"So, how are things going for you and Bridget?" Mark asked Roger, a few weeks later.

"It's going well," Roger said. "We're taking it at her speed, though. I don't want to ruin my second chance with her, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Mark said.

Roger suddenly though of something, and he surveyed Mark carefully. "Hey, Mark," he asked, "have you ever, you know, wanted to get back together with Maureen— you know, if she and Joanne ever really called it quits?"

Mark looked up, surprised. The only person who had really asked him that had been Mrs. Johnson, at Maureen and Joanne's failed engagement reception over a year ago. "I… um… well, yeah," he admitted. "I mean, we'd dated for years before she left me for Jo. But Jo and I get along OK, so as long as Maureen is happy, I am."

"Were you thinking of marrying her, back then?" Roger asked.

Mark didn't even flinch. Only his best friend could ask him something like that. "Yeah, almost," Mark said. "But then I went to Brown for two years and dropped out to concentrate on my films, and I guess she felt neglected. That's the main reason she left me. She's always been too…" He paused, searching for the right word.

"Unsettled?" Roger suggested.

Mark looked up again and nodded. "Yeah, that's the one," he said. "But it's never stopped me from thinking about it."

Roger nodded. "I know what you mean," he said. "Look, Mark, if you ever want to talk…"

"Thanks, Rog, but I'm OK, really," Mark assured him, shaking his head. "Thank you, though."

Roger nodded. "Of course," he said. Then he looked up, as there was a knock on the Loft door. "Oops, I gotta go. That's Bridget."

He patted the chest pocket of his polo shirt and grinned. Mark's eyebrows rose. "Is that a…?" he began, before Roger cut him off.

"Mark, we've only been going out for three months so far," Roger said. "Do you really think I'd propose so soon?"

"No, I guess not," Mark said. "You should go to your girl. She's waiting."

Roger smiled. "See you later," he said, and then he turned and went to the door.

"Hi," Bridget said, looking up at him, as he slid open the door. "Am I too early?"

"No, Baby, you're right on time," Roger said, smiling at her. "So, after dinner, I have a surprise for you."

"Ooh, you do, huh?" Bridget asked.

"Yep, just for you," Roger said, smiling, and they went to go eat.

* * *

"So, what's the surprise?" Bridget asked eagerly, the second they stepped outside the restaurant. When they got to the car, to her surprise, Roger pulled out a blindfold and put it over her eyes. "Roger, are you doing?"

Roger grinned as he carefully tied it over her hair. "It's OK. It's part of the surprise," he said. "Trust me, OK?"

"You know I do," Bridget said, smiling, and Roger drove away. A little while later, she felt the car stop and heard a door open. Roger helped her out of the car, but she didn't ask where they were.

"OK, you can take it off," Roger said.

Bridget did, and she gasped with surprise. They were in Tompkin Square Park, sitting on a bridge over a pond. "Oh my gosh, Roger," she whispered, looking at the moon hovering over the trees, "this is just like…"

"Scarsdale," they said together.

"Yeah," Roger said, smiling at her. "That's what I thought, too. Isn't it amazing?"

"It is," Bridget said. She looked at him and grinned. "So, is this my surprise?"

"Only half of it," Roger said, and he pulled a box out of his pocket. "Open it." He handed it to Bridget. "I promise, it's not a ring of any sort yet."

Bridget laughed and opened the box. Inside was a necklace with a locket that said 'Roger-n-Bridget Forever' on the outside. Bridget opened it and there was a picture of them from the last Christmas Eve they had spent together before Bridget had left. Bridget's hand leapt to her mouth. "Wow, Roger," she said. "I love it so much."

"I'm glad you do, Baby," Roger said, and he leaned in and kissed her. For a while, they sat there and watched the moon, and then Roger said, "When we get back to the village, do you want me to walk you home?"

"I'd like that very much," Bridget said, and she kissed him one last time before they left.

* * *

I seem to have a thing for blindfolding my O/C women before giving them a surprise. Oh well, it's fun, LOL. The next chapter will be up soon. Don't forget to review.

Until next time, lots of love,

Renthead07


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Hey, Roger?" Bridget asked him, as she sat down on the couch with him in the loft.

"Yeah, Baby?" Roger asked.

"You said for me to, uh, get back to you on when I felt comfortable enough to move in with you here, right?" Bridget asked.

"Yeah, do you want to?" Roger asked, a little too eagerly.

"Yeah, I do," Bridget said, "at least for a while. It'll cut down on rent costs and stuff, like you said."

"That's great, Baby, but we should talk to Mark first, I think," Roger said.

"Yeah, definitely, since it's basically been his place since the beginning, along with Collins, right?" Bridget agreed.

"OK, yeah, we'll do that after you get off work today," Roger said.

"OK," Bridget said, smiling at him.

* * *

"Mark, are you here?" Roger called, as he walked into the loft with Bridget, after she had gotten off work that evening.

"I'm in my room, Rog, I'll be right out," Mark called, and a few minutes later, he appeared. "What's up?"

"We were wondering if it would be OK with you, if Bridget moved in?" Roger asked.

"Oh. Sure, why wouldn't I be OK with it?" Mark asked. "She's been visiting here a lot, so it's like she moved in already, anyway."

"OK, I guess you're right," Roger said, "but we just thought we'd make sure first. We know you like your space. Thanks, Mark."

"No problem, Rog," Mark said, smiling back at him.

* * *

A couple weeks later, Roger knocked and went into Bridget's room, which was Benny's old room. He smiled when he saw she was at her desk, writing something on several pieces of paper.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"I'm writing a letter to Cat," Bridget replied, "updating her on everything. I said I would catch her up on everything that happened after I left, up until recently, but I haven't had a chance until now. It's pretty long; so far, it's six pages."

"Oh, a novel, huh?" Roger teased.

Bridget grinned and swatted him on the arm. "Shut up," she said. "It'd be that long for you, if you have ten years' worth to explain."

"Yeah, I guess," Roger said, sitting on her bed. He looked at her, as she joined him there. "So, how do you like it here?"

"I like it a lot," Bridget said. "I get to see a lot of Mark, too. I didn't really get to know him very well when he was dating Mo back in high school." Roger nodded. "But he looks exactly the way he did back then. And Collins, Mo, and Jo are always dropping by. Plus, it has a lot of memories that I can tell I missed."

Roger nodded. "Well, you missed all the bad stuff," he said, "so now, we can only saturate you with the good."

Bridget smiled and leaned up to kiss him happily.

* * *

A few days later, Roger dropped by the Life Café to eat lunch, particularly because he knew Bridget was working. He had a recording session at three, so he would be back at the Loft in time for a late supper and movie with her.

Bridget, who was talking to her manager, saw Roger and smiled and waved at him. Ruth looked at her. "So, I take it things are going well between you two?" she asked.

"Yeah," Bridget said, looking back at Ruth. "Ever since that day you told me to talk to him, we took each other back and things have been taken slow, but going uphill, ever since."

"Good," Ruth said. "You can take your lunch break now, if you want."

"OK, thanks, Ruth, you're the best," Bridget said, hugging her quickly, and then she went over to Roger. "Hey, stranger, how's it going?"

"Boy, am I glad you didn't greet me like that six months ago," Roger teased. "I probably would have freaked out on you even more."

"Yeah, probably," Bridget agreed, smiling and sitting in a chair across from him.

"But really, I just happened to hear from a little bird that an old favorite waitress of mine works here, and I just thought I'd have lunch with her before I go to my recording session," Roger said, grinning at her.

"Well, I'm glad you did," Bridget said, smiling at him. "I have an hour."

"OK, and can you get off work at three to come watch me record?" Roger asked.

"I don't think so, Baby, sorry," Bridget said apologetically. "Maybe on a weekend, OK? You know I'm all yours, Friday through Sunday."

"Yeah, and I can't wait," Roger said, grinning, and they ordered something to eat. Then Bridget had to return to work, so Roger bid her goodbye and left.

* * *

OK, so I know this is super short, by my standards, but I've hit a wall. I'm really stuck, as to what to do from here. I will be posting up more chapters as soon as possible. Please be patient with me while I go through writer's block. Ideas and suggestions from readers are, as always, appreciated! Reviews, too, so don't forget that part!

Until next time, lots of love,

Renthead07


	8. Chapter 8

This is the final chapter for this story. I hope you all have enjoyed this story. As I hinted, two new female characters are going to show up. They are familiar, though, LOL. Read on to find out who they are. Not to spoil anything, but OMG, chocolateluvr, how did you guess? LOL, you'll see what I mean when you read the chapter.

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Hey, Collins, Merry Christmas!" Bridget said, as he walked into the loft, with Maureen, Joanne, Benny, and a woman Bridget didn't know, behind him.

"Hey, Baby girl, Merry Christmas to you, too," Collins said, pulling her into a bear hug. "So, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Collins, you know I'm too old to want presents anymore," Bridget said, laughing, and looking up at him.

"Says who?" Collins asked. "I'm nearly 30 and I still want them."

Bridget laughed. "All right, then, what do _you _want for Christmas?" she asked.

Collins considered that for a moment. "Well, I think just being able to spend it with all my family is good enough for me," he said.

Bridget smiled. "Me too, Collins," she said. "So, we get to open one present tonight and the rest tomorrow."

"Aw, can't we open them all tonight?" Collins begged, looking down at her.

Bridget laughed. Collins was acting like a little kid, but she knew it was all in fun. "No, Collins, we can't," she said. "Sorry, honey."

They all went and sat in the living room and the woman Bridget didn't know came up to her. "Hi, I'm Alison," she said, holding out her hand for Bridget to shake.

"I'm Bridget, Roger's girlfriend," Bridget said, smiling at her and shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Alison. I've been wanting to meet you for a while."

Alison smiled. "So, have you and Roger been dating long?" she asked.

"Almost a year now," Bridget said.

"She's begging him for a ring," Collins whispered to Alison, teasing Bridget.

"Collins, I am not!" Bridget protested, laughing. But Collins knew she was.

"I'm just kidding you, Baby girl," Collins said, laughing, and he lowered his voice. "Roger knows it, too, but you know him, he's never one to do things when he says he will."

"Yeah, I know. Procrastinator," Bridget muttered, but she was grinning. They heard a knock on the door and Bridget got up from her chair to go answer it. "I'll get that, you guys. Go ahead and start opening your presents."

The Bohemians nodded and Bridget went to the door. She slid it open and saw Cat standing there. Her jaw fell open. "Oh, my God, Cat!" she squealed, and she engulfed her old friend in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I couldn't miss Christmas with my old family, could I?" Cat asked, laughing. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course," Bridget said breathlessly, and she dragged Cat into the living room. "Look who's here, everybody!"

"Cat!" Maureen screeched, and she got up from the couch to go over and hug Cat. "God, I haven't seen you in years!"

"I haven't seen any of _you_ in years," Cat said, looking at them all. "Mark, I swear you look the exact same that you did in high school."

Mark laughed. "Well, I'm glad I'm aging well," he said, grinning. "How have you been, Cat?"

"I've been good," Cat said. "Tampa is busy and crowded, but I like it there a lot. It's a whole damn lot warmer there than it is here, for sure."

The Bohemians laughed and Collins came over to hug Cat this time. "Jeez, Collins, you haven't changed much, either," she said, looking up at him. Collins smiled. Then Cat looked at Benny and their eyes met for the first time in nearly eleven years. "Hi, Benny."

"Hey, Cat," Benny said evenly, but he didn't say any more.

"Who is this?" Cat asked, indicating to Alison.

"My wife, Alison," Benny said, and Alison smiled at Cat.

Cat glanced at Bridget, and then back at Alison. "It's nice to meet you, Alison," she said.

"And the same to you, Cat," Alison said, smiling at her.

"You know, Baby, we were sort of planning on driving to Scarsdale today," Roger said. "Do you want to join us? You and Benny can come to, Ally," he added to Alison.

"Oh," Bridget said, caught off-guard, "um… well, OK. That sounds like a really good idea, actually. Then we can really have everybody together."

Roger smiled. "Great," he said, going over to pull her close to him. He looked at the Bohemians. "Well, don't you guys have bags to pack?" He looked at Cat. "Cat, is there anything you need?"

"No, I've got enough, but thanks, Roger," Cat said, smiling appreciatively at him, as the Bohemians stood up and Collins, Maureen, and Joanne left, promising they'd be back as soon as possible.

"I'm going to go pack," Bridget said, looking at Cat. "Come in, Cat, and we'll talk more."

"OK," Cat said, and she followed Bridget into hers and Roger's bedroom. "I got your letter."

"I'm glad," Bridget said, smiling at her as she pulled open one of her dresser drawers and began to take clothes out.

"It explained a lot."

"Well, it was supposed to. And after you left, a lot of stuff happened. You were my best friend back in Scarsdale, Cat— you and Maureen— I couldn't let you not know what had all happened."

"I'm glad you did." Cat looked over at Bridget. "How are you doing, I mean, about Charlotte and all that?"

Bridget looked up, as she put T-shirts into her suitcase, surprised Cat had brought up the memory. "I think about her a lot," she said. "But I'm back with Roger now, so as long as Char has a good life with a good family, that's all I want for her. I still don't think I'm ready for kids of my own."

Cat nodded. "Well, don't do it until you're really ready, OK?" she asked. "I know I'm not."

"Cat, have you dated anybody since Benny?" Bridget asked her.

"On and off," Cat said. "But no, I've preferred being single. You know me, I felt… tied down, being in a relationship."

Bridget nodded. "I know what you mean," she said.

"Are you happy with Roger?"

"Yeah, extremely."

"What about what Collins said? Do you want to marry him?"

Bridget looked up again, as she put socks into her suitcase this time. "Yeah, I do," she said. "But I don't want to push it on him. I mean, I know he wouldn't push it on me. But I wouldn't mind him asking, you know?"

Cat smiled. "Yeah, I know," she said. "I'm glad you're happy, Bridget. After all that happened, you two deserve to be happy again."

Bridget finished packing and set her suitcase on the floor. "Yeah," she said. "And you know, I haven't heard a word from Roger's mom and dad since I left. It'll be kind of awkward to see them again, after all this time."

"Well, I'm sure they just have questions to ask you," Cat said. "We'll help you with that, if you need it, OK? You know that, right?"

Bridget smiled. "Right," she said. "Thanks, Cat." She put her hand on Cat's. "I'm glad you're back."

Cat smiled. "Well, like I said, I wasn't going to miss another Christmas with my family," she said. "All I have in Tampa is a job."

"Are you enjoying it?" Bridget asked, as she took her suitcase out into the hallway and set it by the door.

"Yeah, it's great," Cat said. "I'm a marine biologist."

"Wow, that is cool," Bridget said, impressed. "Do you get to, like, scuba dive and stuff?"

"Yeah, that's all part of the research side of it," Cat said. "What about you, Bridget? What are you doing for a job?"

"I work at the Life Café," Bridget said. "Not only did that bring Roger back to me, but it keeps me close to him now."

Cat nodded. "My suitcase is in my car," she said. "I'm going to get it, OK? I'll be right back."

"OK," Bridget said, and Cat went outside. Mark came over to Bridget and she looked at him. "What's up, Mark?"

"Nothing," he said. "I'm just thinking about how everything was back then… and what changed."

"Yeah, me too," Bridget said. "But it's all slowly getting back to normal, you know?"

"Yeah," Mark said, watching Cat as she brought her suitcase back into the loft. "So, are you ready to see Scarsdale again?"

"I think so," Bridget said. "Has it changed much?"

"No, it never does," Mark said, smiling at her.

"What about Roger's mom and dad, Mark?" Bridget asked. "I mean, they were there when I left. I haven't spoken to them since. What do I tell them to make up for all of that?"

"I'm not sure I'm the right person to ask that, Bridget," Mark said. "But you know Roger's parents loved you back then. I'm sure nothing's changed."

"Yeah," Bridget said quietly, "nothing." She looked up as Roger came over. "Hey, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Roger said, and she saw him put a very small present in his jacket pocket. "Are you?"

"Yep, I'm ready," Bridget said, smiling, and they loaded their stuff into Joanne and Bridget's cars, after Joanne, Maureen, and Collins came back, and they left.

* * *

Roger looked back at Bridget, Cat, and the Bohemians, as he knocked on the Davis' front door. Mrs. Davis answered it.

"Roger!" she exclaimed, surprised and pleased to see her son.

"Hi, Mom," Roger said, smiling and giving her a hug. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you, too," Mrs. Davis said. She looked at the group. "Wow, you've brought everybody?"

"Yeah, I kind of did," Roger said, looking down at his mother. "Sorry I couldn't forewarn you, but we wanted it to be a surprise."

"It's fine, it's fine," Mrs. Davis said. "Come in, come in."

Roger, Bridget, Cat, and the Bohemians filed into the house and Mrs. Davis saw Bridget. "Is this really who I think it is?" she asked, after everyone had set their things in the entryway. "Bridget?"

"Yes, Mrs. Davis, it's me," Bridget said, smiling, and she hugged Mrs. Davis. "How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been all right," Mrs. Davis said. "What about you, Bridget? What happened, all those years ago?"

"It's a long story, Mrs. Davis," Bridget said. "But I'm back now. I'm actually living in the loft with Roger and Mark."

"That's very nice," Mrs. Davis said. "And is this really Catherine Hyde?"

"In the flesh, Mrs. Davis," Cat said, grinning at her.

"Are you living in East Village, too?"

"No, I'm actually living in Tampa."

"Oh. Well, why don't you all come sit down?" Mrs. Davis asked, and they went into the living room. "Andy went to the grocery store, but he should be back soon."

"OK," they said together.

* * *

"Hey, Mrs. Davis?" Bridget asked. "Is it OK if I call my mom real quick? I want to wish her a Merry Christmas."

"That's fine, Bridget, go ahead," Mrs. Davis said, and Bridget went to make the call.

"Hi, Mom, it's me," Bridget said. "Yeah, I'm fine… How are you doing? I'm actually in town, I'll come by to see you later, OK? OK, we can do that… Merry Christmas, Mom… I love you… Bye."

Bridget came back over to the group, after she had made the call. "What happened, Baby?" Roger asked her.

"I'm going to go over tonight and spend a few hours with my mom," Bridget said. "I haven't seen her in a long time."

"OK," Roger said, pulling her close to him, "I think that sounds great, Baby."

"Me too, Baby, but we had a lot that went on between us after…" Bridget said, her voice trailing off.

"Yeah, but you're her daughter, Baby," Roger said. "You can make up. Look at me and my parents, and what happened to us."

Bridget looked up at him. "You know, you're right," she said, smiling at him. "OK, I will. You had to do it, didn't you?"

"Do what, make you feel better?" Roger teased her, smiling.

"Yeah," Bridget said, smiling at him.

"Of course, I did, Baby, that's my job," Roger said, laughing with her.

* * *

A little while later, Mr. Davis returned from the store, and he was also reunited with everyone. They spent the day talking and catching up on everything, and they had a big, impromptu Christmas dinner. Before they knew it, it was about eight P.M. they had all opened presents, and it was time for them to head home. But Roger caught everybody's attention before they were going to prepare to leave.

"Hold up, everybody," he said, "we've got one more present to open before we all leave. Well, Bridget does, actually." He pulled out the very small present from his jacket pocket and gave it to her. "Open it, Baby, and we might not be leaving as soon as you think."

Bridget looked up at him suspiciously. He was grinning at her. She tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open, when she saw a glimmering ring inside. "Oh, my gosh, Roger," she said breathlessly, looking up at him. "Is this…?"

"Yeah, it is, Baby," Roger said, and he went down on one knee in front of all his friends and family. "Bridget Kincaid, will you do me the honors of marrying me?"

Bridget was speechless. She put her hand over her mouth to buy her a few seconds' time. Roger didn't look away from her eyes for one second. "Um… yes," she said, grinning at him. "Yes, Roger Davis, I will marry you."

Roger slipped the ring onto her finger and hugged and kissed her. When they parted, everyone was clapping and cheering. "OK, so, uh, we need to find a judge or something," he said.

Bridget looked up at him, again caught off-guard. "What?" she asked. "You mean, tonight?"

"Sure, why not?" Roger asked. "It's my Christmas gift to you. We can't really have it any other time, can we? And who doesn't love spontaneity?"

"We do," Mr. and Mrs. Davis, Cat, and the Bohemians said together.

"See, I told you," Collins said, grinning at Bridget. Bridget laughed.

"OK, well, who do we know around here that would do it so quickly?" she asked Roger.

"Well, Mom, Dad, you guys must be friends with the judge around here, aren't you?" Roger asked. "Couldn't he do us a personal favor?"

"I'm sure he could try, Roger," Mr. Davis said. "After all, he's widowed and doesn't have any children. I'll call him, OK?"

"OK," Roger said, and he pulled Bridget close to him. Now he saw that she had tears running down her face. "Are you OK, Baby?"

"Yeah, I'm all right," she said. "I'm just a little overwhelmed. I mean, I've been waiting for this day for almost eleven years, and now it's happened."

Roger smiled and leaned down to kiss her, as Mr. Davis came back. "OK, he said he'll meet us at the church in fifteen minutes," he said.

"Thanks, Dad," Roger said, smiling at his father.

"Of course, son," Mr. Davis said, smiling back at his son. "You know, I never thought I'd see the day."

Roger noticed his father also had tears in his eyes. "Really, Dad?" he asked.

"Yes," Mr. Davis said. "I mean, after what happened back then, you've made me more proud tonight than ever, Roger. And congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks, Dad," Roger said, beaming as he hugged his father. "But we should probably go."

"Oh. Right," Mr. Davis said, laughing, and they left to go to the church.

* * *

"That was a beautiful ceremony," Mrs. Davis said, as they came out of the church. "Thank you, Judge Turner."

"It was my pleasure, Mrs. Davis," Judge Turner said, smiling at her. "Congratulations, you two, and Merry Christmas, all of you."

"Merry Christmas," they said together, and the judge walked away.

"Wow, I can't believe we're married, Baby," Roger said, pulling Bridget close to him, "and on Christmas Eve, too."

Bridget grinned. "Yeah, I know," she said. "It's surreal."

Roger kissed the top of her head. "Thank you for walking back into my life," he said to her.

"You're welcome, Baby," Bridget said, kissing him back. "But it was really you who walked back into my life."

"Yeah, I guess it was," Roger said, smiling at her. "Either way, I love you so much, and thank you for becoming my wife."

Bridget smiled. "You're welcome, Roger," she said. "Thank you for becoming my husband."

"You're welcome," Roger said, kissing her again.

"Mom, I know this isn't what you expected when I said I was going to come visit for a few hours," Bridget said, looking at her mother.

"Bridget, it's OK," Mrs. Kincaid said, smiling at her daughter. "I got to see my little girl get married. I think that makes up for ten years, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do, Mom," Bridget said, smiling and hugging her mother close.

Roger turned to his mother. "But I suppose we should be heading home, Mom," he said.

"Oh, why don't you stay?" Mrs. Davis asked him. "You guys can spend Christmas Day with us."

"Are you sure?" Roger asked.

"Absolutely," Mrs. Davis said firmly. "I want to spend Christmas Day with my son and his family. Crystal, you're welcome to come, too."

Roger grinned. "OK, Mom, we'll do that," he said, and they went to the Davis house.

* * *

That night, Roger and Bridget lay in bed, in Roger's old room. Cat, Collins and Mark were out in the living room, both bunked on the floor, and Maureen and Joanne were in the guest bedroom next to Roger and Bridget's room. Benny and Alison had decided to go back to Westport to spend part of their Christmas with Alison's family. Mrs. Kincaid had gone back home as well.

Roger gently stroked Bridget's long brown hair, getting lost in her beautiful blue eyes. Bridget looked up and kissed his gentle, calloused artist's fingers. "Remember the last time we were here?" she asked quietly, looking up at him.

"Yeah," Roger said. "It was Christmas Eve, eleven years ago. Except we weren't married and all the bad stuff hadn't happened yet."

"Right," Bridget said. "I wish all that stuff hadn't happened."

Roger looked down at her. "Me, too, Baby," he said.

"But, you know, if it hadn't," Bridget said, "you wouldn't be the man you are today, history and all. That's all it is, really, isn't it, history?"

"Yeah, Baby, that's what it is," Roger said. "But we're married now and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you."

"I love you, too," Bridget said, and he leaned down to kiss her.

Roger looked into his wife's beautiful eyes. He couldn't believe how fortunate he was to have her back again, after all that had happened. He wasn't going to waste one moment with him for the rest of their lives. He smiled as they playfully undressed each other.

"Roger, wait," she said suddenly, and he stopped.

"What?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Did you bring…?"

"Yeah, Baby, I did. I'm always prepared, don't worry." Roger smiled as he pulled out a condom out of the plastic bag that was on the floor. "I'll take care of you, don't worry."

"Thanks, Roger," Bridget said, smiling at him. "I know you will."

Roger kissed her again and they began to make love. When they were done, Bridget fell asleep in Roger's arms, smiling. She knew she was no longer incomplete.

* * *

And another sequel is done. Wow, I'm finding that a little hard to believe. And I didn't tell any of you that the last word of the entire story would be the title, did I? LOL. The way I've ended this story leaves it open-ended for you guys to use your imaginations on what happens to Bridget and Roger next. I like doing that. In case anyone is curious, Bridget is negative, and that's why they didn't really talk about it, except back when they first saw each other again. She had never gotten into drugs or anything, and thus, she's negative. I only really Roger and his female O/C talk about it, if the female O/C is positive. I hope that's OK. I know I've had a couple readers (for Deviant Beauty) ask me about the HIV issue, and I hope that explained it all right. If not, feel free to Email or PM me, OK?

I was thinking about getting Maureen and Mark back together, but that didn't work out, as much as I would have liked it to. I liked them a lot, pre Rent, which is why they were together back in the original story. Oh well. I can do it another time.

As always, don't forget to review. This chapter was twelve pages, so I really hope it's the ending you were expecting. I've got another Rent story in mind, but I'm not sure when I'll get around to posting it up. I have to write it first, LOL. Keep an eye out for it, though. Thank you so much to all who have reviewed. I appreciate it so much. Renthead621, I know you were hinting that you wanted a wedding in the future, and you got it! LOL. This story is dedicated to Rosablasifann08, who has been reviewing for me since day one; not just for my Rent stories, but for my Strong Medicine stories, too. You rock, chica! Thanks so much!

Until next time, lots of love,

Renthead07


End file.
